El Gato de La Codicia
by HadassahWalker
Summary: Hay una cara del sarcástico gato azul que nadie ha visto ni deberá ver jamás. Ese lado que antes velaba por su propia supervivencia, por no volver a sufrir hambre nunca más, pero que ahora vela por su enriquecimiento y por alimentar más y más la llama de su codicia. Nunca nada será suficiente. ¿Matar por dinero? ¡Ja! definitivamente lo vale. Ladrón, Asesino, Oscuro!Gumball.
1. El Cuchillo

**¡Bienvenidos! ahora se preguntarán de donde ha salido esta loca idea. Bueno, siempre sentí que el Increíble Mundo de Gumball necesitaba más historias del tipo oscuras y deprimentes, básicamente porque son mi estilo y no me agrada ver que muy pocos usuarios han subido este tipo de Fanfics. Sólo me bastó con ponerme a pensar en el tema para sacar la idea de este fanfic, y además incorporarlo a una serie de historias que pienso escribir sobre los protagonistas de mis caricaturas favoritas representando a los siete pecados capitales, (ya saben, pereza, gula, lujuria, ira, codicia, envidia y soberbia). En este caso Gumball representaría a la codicia, le puse este pecado porque sentí que es el que más encajaba (además de la soberbia) con su personalidad, además de que los gatos suelen estar asociados con este pecado en la mitología de países como Ruisia y otros de Asia. **

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

«Sólo levántate, respira y vive, días tras día, Gumball Watterson. ¿Es fácil, no es así?

No sonrías como si aún yacieran mil mentiras bajo tu lengua, y mil más por ser contadas.

Que no parezca que has reído bajo el velo de un otoño blanco, sobre los restos de la muerta primavera, y has vislumbrado tantas vidas perderse en el barro escarchado.

Que no sospechen que has matado»

Tomó la carta burdamente escrita con el extremo de una afilada rama, para luego ahogarla entre las sucias y gélidas aguas de la laguna.

Nadie debía leerla, nunca más.

Estaba empezando la primera nevada del invierno, que siempre era la más brusca y cruel, por lo que Gumball tenía que apresurarse y llegar a casa antes de perder toda visibilidad entre un mundo blanco.

Así es, al cruzar la puerta vería a su familia con expresión malhumorada, para luego soltar un comentario sarcástico y criticón sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurra en el momento, desde el arreciar de la nevada hasta la cantidad de perritos calientes con los que su padre se atragantaría en la cercana navidad.

Luego, dependiendo de la situación y de las ganas del universo de fastidiarlo, se puede o no desarrollar toda una trama digna de una caricatura de la nada, para terminar con él y su familia corriendo un maratón para evitar que la escuela explote o algo por el estilo.

Gumball sonrió irónicamente.

«En ese caso es mejor que vaya yendo a casa, porque más tarde ya no podremos conducir el trineo de Santa en plena lluvia de ácido y panecillos de queso» pensó con una risa mal disimulada, la cual cayó al segundo siguiente.

Volvió a sentarse, esta vez con una expresión pensativa.

Contempló el collar dorado que aún permanecía enredado en una de sus manos, viendo el recuerdo de un hombre alto, fornido y desgarbado que hacía sólo un par de horas corría entre la mata de árboles y tierra que era aquel bosque. «Alexander» se llamaba. si asumimos que el grabado del collar era de su propio nombre.

«Podría ser el su padre, hijo o hermano» una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza chilló.

No, era imposible que una cosa como él tuviera una familia.

«_Tú _tienes una familia» replicó casi en silencio, para luego callarse por completo.

«Alexander» se desplazaba entre raíces con torpeza, con la misma cara que ponía el abuelo Franky cuando el tema de la conversación se desviaba a "policías", "fiscales" u "ordenes de arresto" y con un prominente maletín a cuestas. Por ello, era fácil asumir que aquel hombre no andaba en asuntos muy legales, ni llevaba una vida plena, ni había nadie que soltara más de una lágrima si él llegase a abandonar este mundo.

Su pulso no tembló demasiado cuando, al ver que el hombre se sentaba a descansar a orillas de un lago, él se acercó por detrás con un cuchillo rojo.

—Aunque lo lavara nunca dejaría de tener ese color, ¿sabes? Y además es mucho esfuerzo —se quejó Gumball, sabiendo bien que el hombre dejó de escucharlo hace tiempo— Lamento que tuvieras que morir por un cuchillo sucio, pero ¿Qué esperabas de un tipo que asalta y mata a otros sólo para robarles? Al menos tuve la delicadeza de apuntar a tu cabeza, eso te mató al instante.

Sin respuesta.

—¡Mira, aunque esté sucio sigue siendo un cuchillo que alta calidad! —dijo, enseñando el arma larga y filosa—. Como mi mamá siempre dice: "mientras más filo tenga, mejor cortará". Aunque creo que se refiere a las tijeras que usa cuando necesita agrandar la ropa de papá.

Silencio.

—Mmm… creo que debería dejar de hablarle a los cadáveres e ir a casa ¡Con mi familia~!

Una sola lágrima brotó de su cara sonriente.

Al llegar a su hogar, Gumball vio a todos ya arropados en sus camas y un recipiente con carne asada en la mesa de la cocina.

Abrió el maletín que su más reciente víctima llevaba encima, encontrando cosas por las que seguro valía la pena el asesinato. Quizás no dinero como tal, pero si joyas, muchas de ellas. Brillantes amatistas que se hacían ver como estrellas en lo más alto de la pila, lazulitas compactas, destacables a pesar de carecer de cualquier resplandor, zafiros de todas categorías, desde los brillantes zafiros estrella hasta los lujosos zafiros violetas, sin mencionar a los rubíes, que según una página de gemología pirata eran un tipo de zafiro.

Como cereza del pastel encontró, más grande que cualquiera de los demás, un majestuoso diamante rosado de corte princesa.

Se impresionó a si mismo con lo mucho que conocía sobre gemas preciosas, aunque los motivos no eran algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Comió distraídamente mientras miraba el televisor y se preparaba para ir a la cama. No le perturbaba en absoluto el hecho de tener al menos cien mil dolares en joyas robadas. No sólo porque ya tuviera experiencia con la incompetente fuerza policial de Elmore, sino porque también estaba preparado para este tipo de contratiempos.

Desde un inicio había aceptado que no siempre el fruto de los robos sería dinero en metálico, y que como tales las gemas y lo métales preciosos (oro, plata, platino, etc.) eran complicados de vender y levantaban muchas sospechas, por lo que necesitaba un espacio seguro para esconderlos en lo que intentaba sacarles beneficio.

El sitio perfecto fue sin duda el "sótano", o mejor conocido como el lúgubre pasadizo secreto que sólo él conocía.

Lo descubrió un día cuando, desprevenido, se apoyó en una pared al azar. En serio tuvo suerte de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor, y que al parecer su familia no notó la madera movida o la desaparición de algunos objetos de su cuarto. Al entrar e inspeccionar el lugar halló diversos artículos de interés, todos pertenecientes a los antiguos propietarios o incluso a los propietarios antes de esos propietarios. Tenían una gruesa capa de polvo y la mayoría estaban rotos o demasiado viejos como para ser funcionales, pero sin duda tenían al menos una pizca de valor monetario.

No hacía falta mencionar que los más pequeños y transportables ya habían sido vendidos o destruidos en alguno de sus robos, pero los de mayor tamaño (el colchón, las estanterías, las varias sillas) aún permanecían en el sitio con Gumball sin saber muy bien que hacer con ellos.

En fin, ocultó el maletín entre algunas cajas polvorientas y volvió a la superficie, asegurándose de no dejar nada a la vista por si su familia descubría el cuarto antes de tiempo.

Y hablando de su familia.

No se sintió extrañado de que sus padres no lo hayan llamado o salido a buscarlo, pues sus prolongadas ausencias ya se habían vuelto un tema habitual. Claro, las primeras veces su madre lo había reprendido y casi enloqueció cuando un día él llegó pasadas las doce de la noche, pero en la actualidad lo veían como algo normal. De seguro asumían que estaba en la casa de algún amigo o con Penny, el único que aún tenía ciertas sombras de duda era Darwin, ya que conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que esto era raro.

Justo antes de subir a su recamara, y ya con el pijama puesto, su mirada se desvió nuevamente al collar de oro que se negaba a quitar de su muñeca.

¿Cómo sera que todo esto comenzó?

¿Cuándo perdió el miedo al denso mar de árboles que veía siempre a través de su ventana? ¿Cuándo tuvo ánimos de sacar el viejo y oxidado cuchillo de la caja de recuerdos? ¿Por qué?

Ah sí, por dinero.


	2. El Inicio

**Bien aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Y no permitiría que lo supieran. Era el único secreto que estaba dispuesto a llevarse a la tumba.

Sólo con imaginarse la mirada horrorizada de su madre se le revolvía el estomago. El simple hecho de pensar que, tarde o temprano, la temperamental pero amable mujer se vería forzada a descubrir que su hijo tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

«El hijo en el que invirtió toda su juventud la decepcionará, otra vez» su malvada conciencia afirmó.

¿Cómo sería capaz de mirar a su hermano a la cara después de desvelar la razón de tantas ausencias, de tantas noches sin dormir por la preocupación que causó? Porque Gumball sabía que Darwin no pegaba ojo hasta no escucharlo saltar a la cama, que lloraba en silencio cuando no podía ver a su hermano hasta la hora del desayuno. Darwin era muy malo disimulando los ojos rojos y la voz quebrada.

¿Cuál sería la primera cosa que le diría?, si es que le decía algo. «Monstruo, asesino, criminal» eran las palabras que retumbaban en su mente como ecos de sueños viejos, mas sabía que eran pensamientos demasiado acertados.

«Lo hago por nuestra familia, porque mi nacimiento nos arruinó» ¡Ja! Que mentira.

Si así fuera, ¿Por qué no quemó la mascara y el traje con capucha nada más conseguir sus primeros mil dolares? ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a llevarlo hasta «las últimas consecuencias»?

¿Por qué la noche de su cumpleaños número diez, salió de casa tan dispuesto a teñir sus manos de carmesí?

Él sabía bien por qué.

Era codicioso.

Siempre supo que si él y su familia tenían un lugar para caerse muertos era por pura suerte (sin menospreciar el enorme esfuerzo de su madre, pero era la verdad), y desde pequeño, cuando notó que muchas veces debían recortar algunos gastos para llegar a fin de mes, estuvo determinado a cambiarlo.

Al principio su aspiración era la de cualquier niño de seis años: estudiar, crecer e ir a la universidad para poder mantenerlos en el futuro, pero con los meses se dio cuenta de que eso llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Y Gumball era una persona impaciente.

Así que empezó a buscar alternativas más inmediatas. La primera fue empezar diversas ventas. Ofrecía panecillos, galletas, vasos de limonada y cualquier cosa que su madre pudiera preparar en unos cuantos minutos. Iba bien, incluso podría decir que tenía un éxito moderado, y con lo que ganaba ya no estaba forzado a llevar siempre la misma camiseta a la escuela.

Pero no todo puede ser para siempre.

Comenzó de manera inocente. Un niño menor que él, incapaz contar cuanto dinero en centavos se requería para comprar un pastelillo de un dólar, le entregó la alcancía completa con un total de treinta dolares a Gumball. Él sabía que lo correcto era corregir al niño y devolverle el sobrante, junto a un consejo de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. Pero chico, eran treinta dolares. Él se quedó con el dinero, ocultándose detrás de la mascara de ignorancia de no saber que estaba haciendo.

Sabía demasiado bien que estaba robando, pero de alguna manera no le importaba, porque esos treinta dolares le compraron un mes de dulces y helados baratos, que para un niño de familia pobre eran el cielo en la tierra.

Luego llegó Darwin y las cosas empeoraron.

Claro, Gumball amaba a su hermano menor como a nadie en la tierra, pero no dejaba de ser una boca más que alimentar, una boca que sus, en ese momento, desempleados padres simplemente no podían permitirse.

Tuvieron que empezar a racionar las comidas para sobrevivir por el mayor tiempo posible hasta que su madre consiguiera un nuevo trabajo. Las noches con frío y hambre se grabaron en su memoria como profundas cicatrices, como aquellas que lo marcaron de por vida.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando Gumball fue llamado a la oficina del director bajo sospecha de haber robado el dinero del almuerzo de varios compañeros. Aún con eso, y con una marcada reputación de ser un ladrón de útiles escolares e insignias de mochilas, nunca fue castigado por tales infracciones, más que nada porque nunca se pudo probar que fuera él responsable, además de que en esencia la culpa la tenían los compañeros que dejaban sus cosas desprotegidas a la vista de todos.

—¡Cacería del gato!

Eso era lo que siempre gritaban los demás alumnos cuando lo veían arrastrando los ojos por las cosas ajenas. Era como una especie de alarma para toda la clase que les ponían los pelos de punta, porque cada vez que algún pobre diablo la encendía era seguro que, en las próximas semanas, meses o años, su mochila, casillero o cartuchera serían saqueados sin piedad alguna.

Pero aunque todos pondrían la mano en el fuego por la identidad del culpable, nunca hubieron pruebas.

Con el paso de los años y tras el nacimiento de Anaís, robar ya no era una necesidad. Su madre ya había conseguido un trabajo medianamente decente. Le pagaban con cacahuetes, pero al menos eran buenos cacahuetes. Aún así el miedo nunca murió. El terror de pensar que en cualquier momento su madre perdería su trabajo y volvería a tener de dormirse con hambre, a tener que esperar siempre lo mejor de cada entrevista sólo para encontrar un rechazo cada vez.

Fue ese miedo lo que le hizo mantener un segundo de más la mirada en las carteras de los señores o los bolsos de las señoras, rozarlos disimuladamente cuando estaba en medio de una multitud.

Luego acechó a una señora, Banana Barbara, durante largas horas. Sólo para llevarse su bolso cuando la vio olvidarlo en un banquillo en la plaza.

«Quien es tan descuidado con su dinero no merece tenerlo» pensó mientras masticaba su primer tazón de cereal.

La «cacería» de la semana anterior fue un rotundo éxito, por lo que no le molestó dejar gran parte de las ganancias en la caja fuerte de su madre, sólo para garantizarle siete días de buenos desayunos, almuerzos y cenas.

Su vista se volvió borrosa cuando la enfocó en el cuchillo y tenedor.

¿Por qué la noche de su cumpleaños número diez, salió de casa tan dispuesto a teñir sus manos de carmesí?

Nunca lo supo realmente. El como pasó de ser un simple ratero a un asesino consumado siempre será un misterio incluso para el mismo.

¿Fue para probar su madurez, que ya no era el niño pequeño que dudaría incluso en tomar el lápiz de un compañero? ¿Fue porque en su asalto anterior casi consiguen sacarle la mascara, lo equivalente a identificarlo?

Escondió la cara entre sus manos.

¿Fue porque simplemente así lo deseaba?

—Gumball, ¿Estás bien? —la voz del inocente Darwin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué pasaría si él se enteraba?

No podría vivir con eso, lo llevó demasiado lejos.

No hay redención para los asesinos.

—Sí, sí —dijo con una expresión aburrida.

La mentira salía con tanta naturalidad.

—Es que te noto muy pensativo. —Ese último comentario logró llamar la atención de Anaís, con ahora lo miraba con cara excéptica.

Ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Ninguno de ellos debía saberlo.


	3. Los Adentros

Han pasado meses desde su cacería mas exitosa, la del maletín repleto de joyas. Desgraciadamente, no consiguió vender la mayoría de sus ganancias, aunque de todos modos no esperaba hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Nos ubicamos al año siguiente, después de navidad y de hecho, a principios de junio, cuando los días son más largos y las noches más cortas. No era el mejor momento para robar, pero aún así Gumball lo intentaba.

Hoy era un niño.

Sus delgados brazos eran a penas cubiertos por la fina y endeble tela de su chaqueta, así como sus piernas, que tan sólo llevaban encima un pantalón corto. El viento acariciaba sus regordetas y sonrojadas mejillas, que al mismo tiempo se rozaban con la cabellera rubia que bajaba hasta su mandíbula.

Pero lo más importante de él era, sin lugar a dudas, su mirada. Sus labios se torcían hacia arriba en una mueca casi paralizada, que más que un niño le hacía parecer un muñeco sin vida. Pesadas ojeras colgaban de sus grandes ojos verdes, haciendo aún más evidentes los enfermizos y decolorados parches que forraban su piel.

De hecho, no era la primera vez que Gumball lo veía pasearse por el bosque o en lo bajo del valle, se podría decir que ya era un visitante habitual.

Un visitante habitual que siempre llegaba lleno de moretones. Algunos casi curados, amarillentos o rosados, y otros muy frescos. Para él no era más un simple vagabundo o un niño maltratado y necesitado, nadie que acarrease grandes fortunas en sus bolsillos.

«Alguien sin un lugar al que regresar» pensó, balanceando el cuchillo, rojo, sucio y oxidado en una mano.

Resopló aburrido, volviendo a fijar los ojos en la cara del niño, la que se desmoronaba, tan blanca que parecía no haber mirado al sol desde su primer día de existencia.

¿Cuánto podrían darle por esos preciosos cabellos dorados?

Volvió a su hogar con la ropa un poco más revuelta.

El ruido fue una constante en la casa Watterson, no sólo por culpa de los juegos de los niños y las peleas de los padres, incluso cuando no había nadie dentro el escandalo era igualmente insufrible. Desde las goteras hasta las puertas chirriantes se encargaban de hacerlo un martirio. En cierta medida los habitantes del lugar ya lo veían como algo normal, tan normal que el silencio en si mismo era desconcertante y molesto.

Y ese mismo panorama era el que se vivía aquella mañana de martes, cuando toda su familia se encontraba en la escuela o en el trabajo (a excepción de su padre, quien aún estaba durmiendo). El silencio era opresivo, asfixiante, se pegaba a su piel como las fantasmales sombras de los muebles. Como el profundo aroma a humo y tabaco que de vez en cuando salía de la casa del vecino, la penumbra era acogedora.

Suspiró. Disfrutando de la calma que en unas horas volaría por la ventana, Gumball se propuso a mirar el canal de noticias.

Definitivamente no era para conocer los progresos de la investigación policiaca, para nada.

No prestó demasiada atención al reportaje, sólo escuchó algunos datos que ya sabía: peligroso ladrón y asesino en serie, huellas dactilares no identificadas, muestras de ADN correspondientes con... ¿¡Espera, qué!?

—Efectivamente, los agentes han encontrado una congruencia del 40% con un criminal menor llamado «Frankie Watterson». Por lo que teorizan que el asesino podría ser un pariente suyo, de sexo masculino y con otros rasgos genéticos no especificados —explicó el reportero.

Gumball se paralizó al oír tales palabras, completa y absolutamente conmocionado. En ese mismo instante se levantó y casi por inercia se puso a buscar en toda la casa los objetos robados que aún conservaba.

Tenía que encontrar otro lugar donde esconderlos.

Sabía que probablemente él no fuera el primer sospechoso a pesar de encajar con ese perfil a la perfección, después de todo sólo tenía doce años y, muy a pesar de ser tachado de egoísta y venenoso, la mayoría de las personas no lo veían como un chico de tendencias criminales, (claro, con excepción de Simian, unos cuantos maestros más y los compañeros que aún recordaban su faceta de ladrón escolar). De hecho, era mil veces más probable que los ojos de las autoridades estuvieran sobre su padre, pues a pesar de su obvia minusvalía mental Richard seguía siendo un adulto y el hijo de un delincuente.

Dejó caer un jarrón de dos mil dólares a la alfombra mugrienta. Sintió su corazón detenerse.

¿Qué pasaría si llegasen a analizar el ADN de su padre y se dieran cuenta de que no era él, pero tenía una cercanía aún mayor con el asesino? ¡Gumball estaría en la mira!

Doce años o no, las pruebas no mienten.

¿Y después, cuando su madre empiece a recordar sus desapariciones en las frías noches invernales?

Se estremeció, empezando a limpiar los fragmentos con una pequeña pala.

Tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

Claro, podía evitar alargar sus cacerías más de lo necesario o incluso moverlas de horario.

Pero eso traía otro problema: su némesis.

La razón por la que a finales de enero salía con el frío viento y los trozos de nieve quemando sus mejillas siempre fue evitar a Rob, el chico que lo seguía y lo espiaba constantemente, oculto en un arbusto o detrás de un árbol.

Dio una ligera sonrisa a los trozos de cerámica.

Además de Darwin, Rob era la única persona en Elmore que había conseguido conseguido hacerlo feliz en sus peores momentos. Sus constantes (y fallidos) intentos de destruirlo lo hacían sentir importante. Por primera vez en años se sentía como el blanco de alguna emoción fuerte, aunque esta fuera negativa.

Se sentía odiado.

Y de una forma retorcida, se sentía bien.

Aún así y con todo el aprecio que le tenía a su enemigo, Rob había sido poco más que una piedra en su zapato los últimos meses. Siempre espiándolo, obligándolo a pretender que no se daba cuenta de su presencia, pendiente de sus actos y esperando aprender sus más profundos secretos.

Y claro, no es algo que Gumball estuviese dispuesto a dejar pasar.

Rob no tenía casa, eso era algo que Gumball sabía a ciencia cierta. Y como tal no podía permitirse abandonar su refugio temporal en las horas más cruzas altas de la madrugada, por lo que eran los únicos momentos en los que era libre de escaparse un rato y dar inicio a sus cacerías.

Aunque mañana se despertara con neumonía, no dejaría que nadie viera lo que había dentro.

Justo antes de tirar el jarrón roto a la basura, un pensamiento creció en su mente oscura.

¿Qué haría Rob si descubriera su pequeño secreto?

O mejor dicho, ¿Qué haría Gumball con _él_?

Sonrió nuevamente, alejándose de la cocina a paso lento.

No podía permitir que nadie viera lo que llevaba dentro.


	4. El Collar

**Bueno, ¡aquí tienen con mucho amor el cuarto capitulo! Y sí, vendrán muchos más capítulos de este fanfic que tanto parece gustarles, sin mencionar que a mis también me apasiona mucho escribirlo :) En cuanto a los acontecimientos del capitulo presente, están pensados para ser la verdadera introducción al conflicto de la historia (especificaré más en las notas finales).**

**Y sin más que decir, disfruten de la siguiente lectura :v**

* * *

—Y entonces cuando a su computadora se le metió un virus, papá le puso sopa de pollo por el agujero de los discos —dijo Penny entre carcajadas.

Gumball sólo le devolvió una risa particularmente forzada, de la cual ella no llegó a percatarse. Volvió a platicar sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, desde las tendencias conservadoras de sus padres hasta los temas que entrarían en el próximo examen. Todo mientras ecos de viejos pensamientos flotaban en la mente de su novio, quien aún reflexionaba sobre la revelación de hacía varios días.

Su familia no había recibido ningún tipo de intervención policiaca hasta el momento, cosa que era un alivio y casi un milagro. Eran, después de todo, la familia más problemática de Elmore. Tanto que casi fueron expulsados de la ciudad en una ocasión. Dada su reputación no sería muy extraño que al momento de recibir la noticia los policías ya hubieran irrumpido en su hogar y arrestado a todos, incluyendo a Darwin.

Pero nada de eso había sucedido, gracias al cielo. Aún así Gumball sabía que era esencial ser precavido y no confiarse, pues los oficiales debían que estar en muerte cerebral para no saber que era necesario mantener un ojo sobre los Watterson.

—¡Gumball Watterson!

Prácticamente saltó cuando Penny le gritó directo al oído.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué?! —le replicó, acariciando sus sensibles orejas.

Luego alzó la vista, viendo como su novia lo miraba enojada.

—Ah, sí ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con sorna, aún irritado.

—¡Llevo veinte minutos intentado hablarte pero sólo me miras como si no existiera!

—Pues deberías haberme dicho eso hace veinte minutos —respondió con un tono cortante.

Penny evitó mirarlo, intentando parecer hastiada, mas Gumball sabía que ella se había sentido herida por su actitud, cosa que se había vuelto ya una costumbre en su inestable relación.

Al inicio se habían amado como nunca lo admitirían. Su rostro sonrojado y sus labios abultados fueron para Gumball el más grande de todos los frutos prohibidos. Pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento, que ahora sabía que fue sólo un frenesí, se había hundido en la laguna de aquel bosque junto a sus otros mil remordimientos.

Ni siquiera sabía por que seguía con esto, cuando hacía ya mucho tiempo el compartir con su novia se había convertido en sólo una obligación.

Y luego vio a Penny a los ojos, esos ojos acristalados en los que alguna vez quedó atrapado. Ya no evocaban emoción alguna, eso no significaba que no la contuvieran.

—Entonces, ¿podríamos seguir caminando, Penny? —dijo él, guardando la esperanza de que ella dejase de mirarlo con esa tristeza bien disimulada, pero visible al fin y al cabo.

Gumball la quería pero ella lo amaba, esa era la verdad.

Sinceramente, no estaba de humor para tener que ver y limpiar lágrimas hoy.

Su caminata a partir de ese momento fue silenciosa y tensa. Gumball intentaba hallar palabras de consuelo, palabras adecuadas, pero simplemente no lograban romper el sello de sus labios. Se sintió frustrado ¿Por qué cada parte de él se negaba a mentir sobre esta relación?

Al final fue Penny la primera en soltar la temidas palabras.

—Gumball ¿Qué nos está pasando? —su tono fue bajo y dolorido, algo que él desearía no haber notado.

Mientras la tensión entre ambos no paraba de chiflar como el humo de una tetera, Gumball se sintió que reanudaba la obligación de decir algo, aunque sea la más pequeña oración para hacerla sentir mejor. Intentó tejer otro millón de historias, las más habituales «lo siento, tuve una pelea con Darwin/Anaís/mamá y aún estoy un poco alterado» hasta rozar las más extravagantes «la tapa de un cubo de basura me golpeó y ahora tengo amnesia ¿en serio somos novios?» o sólo mantenerlo simple.

—No lo sé, Penny —otra mentira.

¿Por qué tuvo que sonar tan perdido y desamparado? Como un pequeño gatito buscando protección de un mundo enorme y feroz.

«—Je, ¿Qué clase de novio soy? Prefiero dejarnos morir en el silencio que tomar la responsabilidad de algo que es mi culpa—» pensó, mientras en su mente se oía una risa sin gracia «—Viejo, ¿Por qué apuñalar a un extraño sin mediar palabra es más fácil que decirle la verdad a mi novia? —».

—Sabes, llegaremos tarde a tu casa, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen —dijo Gumball intentado cambiar de tema. «—Porque no estoy desesperado por que mi mayor enemigo se entere de que mi relación romántica está al borde del abismo —» pensó, fulminando con la mirada al arbusto que estaba al otro lado de la calle. «—No, Rob, no eres precisamente sutil—».

En realidad su némesis si era bastante bueno. Su bajo peso y agilidad evitaban que fuera demasiado ruidoso al caminar por el pasto, aunque de vez en cuando una ramita traicionera cediera bajo su andar. Era capaz de adaptarse a múltiples terrenos y de esconderse detrás de casi cualquier cosa, no utilizaba ningún tipo de perfume y casi ni sudaba, por lo que era muy difícil detectarlo por medio del olor.

Aún con todo esto, existía una razón por la que su madre trabajó en la policía como sabueso rastreador durante un mes. Los sentidos de su familia materna eran increíblemente agudos: podían reconocer a las personas por el sonido de sus pisadas, por su aroma corporal único y en cierta medida por su sabor. Su visión era magnifica y aún más su visión nocturna, su sentido del equilibrio era inmejorable y su control estructural prodigioso.

En otras palabras, eran prácticamente una familia de ninjas, y aunque sólo Nicole entrenó estás habilidades para centrarlas en el combate, la verdad es que de todos ellos Gumball era quien le sacaba mayor provecho. Sin duda eran útiles al momento de colarse en las casas de la gente o acercarse a alguien sin que lo vean, sin mencionar que al no requerir de iluminación era más sencillo para él acechar en la noche sin ser notado.

Después de dejar a Penny en su casa Gumball se dirigió a la suya propia, llegado sin más de un par de dificultades (unas trampas fáciles de esquivar por aquí y por allá). Nada más poner un pie dentro de la casa, él lo supo. El silencio, a diferencia de aquel día, cuando escuchó por primera vez las noticias del televisor, estaba lejos de ser inocente, era repugnante. Como la brisa seca y calma contando historias del próximo tifón, como las cálidas pulsaciones antes de la primera ventisca, como horas antes de la tormenta las nubes lucen siempre más blancas y suaves, ese fue el presagio que desgarró la columna vertebral de Gumball al entrar al salón.

La asomar la cabeza más allá de la colina del sillón, vio algo que le heló la sangre.

El collar, el maldito collar dorado que tenía desde aquella primera nevada había vuelto a perseguirlo.

Lo odiaba, odiaba el tan sólo verlo yacer en la fría madera de le mesa. Odiaba el preguntarse en silencio quien lo había traído allí, si su secreto había salido a la luz de la forma más estúpida.

Sabía que lo miraban desde la distancia, desde un arbusto o desde un tronco seco.

Caminó a paso lento y confiado, para apoyarse en el marco de la ventana.

Dio la sonrisa más enfermiza que pudo imaginarse, la desdentada y oscura, de lado a lado de su fino rostro y de sus labios parecía chorrear el más macabro de todos los tintes rojos.

Él sabía algo, pero no todo, por mucho que haya encontrado el accesorio de un muerto enterrado en el jardín de Gumball.

Al fin y al cabo, sus crímenes siempre serán la mayor arma de un asesino.

Por primera vez en largos años, Gumball se dio el lujo de esperar.

* * *

**Uf, uf, uf. Antes de que me maten me gustaría decir un par de cosas: **

**(1) esta no es una historia de romance (mayormente porque no puedo escribir este genero ni para salvar mi vida), por lo que la relación de Gumball y Penny, sí, está arruinada. Y lo hice porque al ser una historia de tragedia/drama no caería muy bien que Gumball tuviera un apoyo emocional tan fuerte como lo es Penny, en otras palabras retrasaría el avance de la trama y no habría una buena justificación para muchas de las acciones que Gumball cometerá a futuro. **

**Y sí, se me da fatal escribir al personaje de Penny, aún así me esforcé y creo que quedó relativamente decente, no sé ustedes que opinarán. **

**(2) Rob, como ya lo habrán supuesto, tendrá un papel muy importante en próximos (y no, aunque me gusta la pareja, esto no se convertirá en Yaoi). Es que no pude encontrar una forma de que no lo tuviera, después de todo es el sujeto que sigue a Gumball todo el tiempo, que le toma fotos de lejos e incluso robo algo de su alarma de incendios, obviamente tenía que saber algo que pueda poner en problemas a nuestro adorable protagonista. **

**Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de este bello capitulo, que tengan un buen ¿martes? y nos vemos mañana, Bye, Bye...**


End file.
